Aroma of Incense
Aroma of Incense is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 6/11/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa, Shiinotic and Ditto are wandering through Eterna Forest at night. Shiinotic is Illuminating the dark forest around them with a silvery light emitted from its body. Rosa: Face it. We’re lost. Wyatt: Nonsense! There’s no such thing as lost! We’re going somewhere! Rosa: I wanted to get to the city! There’s no people out in a forest to interact with! Wyatt: You mean flirt with and steal Pokémon eggs from. Rosa: You make it sound like there’s something wrong with it. Wyatt: You don’t even give me a second glance anymore. Rosa: You haven’t earned it. Wyatt: Neither did any of them. Rosa: Well, they don’t know me. You are now an accomplice, and I don’t mix business with pleasure. Wyatt: Ah, so you are pleased to travel with me! Rosa: Don’t flatter yourself. Shiinotic: Shii? Shiinotic turns off at an angle, going down a different path, leaving Wyatt and Rosa in the dark. Purple eyes shine in the dark, as Wyatt and Rosa pick up the pace to go after Shiinotic. Wyatt: Shiinotic! Where you going?! Shiinotic approaches a small fire, where Nando is sitting playing his harp. His Budew sits by his side, while a gathering of Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Wurmple, Dustox, Murkrow, Seedot and Buneary are gathered to listen. The purple eyes from before approaches, revealing that it is a Misdreavus. It joins the group as well, Ditto hopping off Rosa’s shoulder to join the crowd. Wyatt: Ha! We’re not lost! I perhaps found us the only person in this forest! Nando: Oh? Nando looks up to see Wyatt and Rosa, though continues to play the harp. Nando: Hello there. How do you do? Wyatt: Uh, well. Sorry to bother you. My Shiinotic was just lured in by your music. Nando: Ah. I do apologize for that. However, I find this time of night to be the absolute perfect time to practice. The rush of the day is over, where engaging in life is at an end. Rosa: (Flirtatiously) Oh, wow! That was so deep! Mind if we join you? Rosa goes around the fire, sitting up next to Nando. She smiles up at him, him returning the gesture. Rosa: My name is Rosa, and that’s Wyatt. He got us lost here. Wyatt: Hey! Nando: The forest here can be treacherous at night, and almost impossible to navigate. If you so desire, I can guide you out in the morning. Rosa: That, would be so wonderful! Rosa hugs Nando’s arm, causing a sudden stop to the music as he’s unable to play. The wild Pokémon look confused, as some of them wander off. Rosa: Thank you so much! Nando: Uh, you’re welcome? Can you, let go of my arm? Rosa: Oh! Sorry! Rosa backs off, though makes a cute innocent face. Nando’s expression is now blank, not amused. Nando: So, what do you do, Rosa? Rosa: Oh, not much. Travel. Explore. Experiencing new things, meeting new people. (She leans in close) Like you. Nando: Then why is your Ditto turning into Budew to interact with it? Two Budew play with each other, though they both settle down, tired. Rosa looks slightly miffed by this, as Wyatt stifles a laugh. Rosa: (Defensively) That’s, just how it plays! Nando: I don’t mean to be intrusive, but I couldn’t help but noticing the egg in your bag. You are a Pokémon breeder, are you not? Rosa moves to close her bag, her expression becoming hostile. Rosa: (Appalled) How dare you make that accusation! Who do you think you are?! Nando: I apologize! I just, upon seeing the egg and your Ditto interacting with my Budew, I had come to the conclusion that you garnish the attention of people so your Ditto can breed and create an egg. Ditto has the potential for doing it with almost any Pokémon. I apologize again for being presumptuous. Wyatt is lying on his side, chilling out. Wyatt: Nah. You hit everything right on the money. Rosa: (Hushed) Wyatt?! Wyatt: What? He got it spot on. Nando: I see. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your endeavors will be unsuccessful with Budew here. You see, Budew is a baby Pokémon, and isn’t mature enough to produce offspring. Rosa: You’re kidding! Wyatt: There are rules like that? Nando: There are. Though, your ideals intrigue me. Can you tell me why you do this? Rosa: (Confused) Why? Rosa curls up into a ball, looking into the fire. Rosa: I, I need it. I don’t feel good without an egg. I wanna fill the Pokédex, but it makes me feel good. Nando: Is this primary need so overwhelming to you that you must fulfill it? Rosa: You know, I don’t think I like your tone! Nando: Sorry. I appear to have crossed a line. I have simply been working on what I am to do with my future, so the ideology of other people fascinate me. Wyatt: Not too much there. Rosa: So, if your Budew were to evolve, could it breed then? Nando: Yes. However, if you wish to obtain a Budew from the egg, you would need an incense. Rosa: Incense? Nando: It is a compartmentalized fragrance designed to be held by Pokémon. The incenses can give benefits in battle to Pokémon, but when held by specific Pokémon, it can help produce a baby Pokémon. Pokémon in the wild can mate in the area where the fragrance is collected from, producing the baby Pokémon in the wild. But for trainers, the incenses are needed. Wyatt: Hey. You think that’s what happened with Snorlax? You were going for a Munchlax. Nando: In order to hatch a Munchlax, you need what they’ve labeled as a Full Incense. And for Budew, a Rose Incense. Rosa: I need to get these! Where can I find them? Nando: Most likely in many big vendor cities. However, I know for a fact that they have some available in Floaroma Town, which is the next town over. I shall make you a deal. If you buy a Rose Incense for me, I shall allow you to breed with Budew when it eventually evolves into Roselia. Budew: Budew. Rosa: Really?! Oh, thank you, thank you Nando! I could kiss you right now! Nando: Now, that isn’t necessary. Though, I would like you to consider about what else you think should be done with your life, as I am thinking on what more I can do as well. Rosa: (Apathetically)Yeah, yeah. Sure thing. Now come on! Let’s get a move on! Wyatt begins snoring, having fallen asleep where he lays. Shiinotic is slumped over while sitting, asleep as well. Nando: The incenses will be there in the morning. For now, enjoy the evening. Rosa: Fine. I guess. (Seductively) Since I’ll be with you. Nando strums the harp, looking back towards the fire. Nando: Relax and go to sleep. End Scene In Floaroma Town, Rosa, Ditto, Wyatt Nando and Budew wander the farmer’s market, searching for incenses. They come to a stand that sells them, Rosa fascinated by them. Wyatt keeps on walking. Rosa: Hi. I need a Rose Incense and a Full Incense. Old Lady: Ah, good choices. That’ll be $6000. Rosa: $6000 dollars for those?! I’ll give you 4. Old Lady: I see. Well. I can could possibly part with them for $5500. Rosa: 3. Old Lady: 5. Rosa: 2500. Old Lady: Now dear, I can’t go any lower than that. Take it, or move on. But I can guarantee you, you won’t get them anywhere else here. Rosa: (Groans) Fine! $5000! Old Lady: Thank you kindly. Rosa pays for the two incenses, giving Nando the Rose Incense. It is a small container, as he gives it to Budew, it cheering happily. Budew: Budew! Budew! Nando: I appreciate this gesture, Rosa. Rosa: Right, right. I look forward to the day that you keep your end of the bargain. Nando: Until that day. Nando bows slightly, as he and Budew head off. Rosa sighs, putting her hands on her hips. Rosa: Now. Where is that stupid Alolan? Wyatt comes back over, with a jar filled with honey along with empty jars. His fingers are covered in honey as he sucks on them. Rosa: What, are you doing? Wyatt: (Swallows) Just bought this honey. Delicious! Rosa: You spent money on honey? Wyatt: Oh, sweet ignorant Rosa. You do not realize the potential of honey! And this brush. Wyatt pulls out a brush that he bought as well, Rosa staring dumbfounded. Rosa: You’re an idiot. Wyatt: Here me out here. Honey can be used to lure in wild Pokémon. If slathered onto a specialty tree, then the Pokémon will come to you. Now, there are Pokémon that naturally collect honey, with the ability Honey Gather. And fortunately, I already have a Pokémon that has that ability! The man at the stand said that I could go to the flower fields and collect all the honey I can get. With this honey, we can lure in more wild Pokémon to catch, and possibly Pokémon for you to get eggs from. Eh? How about that? Rosa’s expression turns from disgust to being impressed. Rosa: Wow. That’s, actually well thought out. Wyatt: Now, I think I’m deserving an apology. Rosa: Don’t push it. Wyatt and Rosa arrive at the flower field further up in the town, where swarms of Combee are pollinating the flowers and gathering honey on their bodies. Wyatt looks stoked while Rosa’s only slightly amused. Rosa: Well? Wyatt: Alright. Introducing, the Honey Gatherer of the Alola region! Cutiefly! Wyatt pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it and choosing a Cutiefly. Cutiefly: Cutie! Rosa: AW! It is pretty cute! Cutiefly: Cu! Cutiefly flutters around Rosa’s head, her having trouble tracking it due to its small size. Rosa then thinks of something. Rosa: Wouldn’t all that access honey weigh it down? Wyatt: You’re thinking about this too much! Alright Cutiefly! I want you to go pollinate those flowers and collect as much honey as you can for me. Okay? Cutiefly: (Eager) Cu! Cutiefly flies over to the flowers, joining the Combee in pollination. Rosa: So, the guy who sold you the honey. He owns all these Combee? Wyatt: Yep. Rosa: And he makes a living by selling this honey? Wyatt: That’s it. Since Combee are apparently abundant here in Sinnoh, it can be a decent living, as he sells out to stores all over the region. Even famous trainers like Aaron use Combee to do the same thing. Rosa: Who’s Aaron? Wyatt: No clue. Rosa: So you took the advice of a total stranger trying to sell you something using an example of a person that you had never even heard of? Wyatt: (Laughs sheepishly) Sounds silly when you say it like that. Rosa: (Condescending) Yeah. Wyatt: Like sharing a room with a girl I didn’t even know. Rosa: You could’ve been scammed by this guy. You need to get some common sense. Wyatt: Hey, I think this field of flowers is plenty of proof. Cutiefly: Cute! Cute! Cutiefly comes over, its entire body slathered in honey. Wyatt holds a jar up, as he uses the brush to scoop the honey off Cutiefly. The honey amount barely layers the bottom of the jar, as Cutiefly flies back out to collect some more. Wyatt looks puzzled, while Rosa is unamused. Rosa: Gee. At this rate, you’ll fill a jar in a year. You got conned good. And you wonder why I don’t give you a second look. Wyatt: No biggie. I’m nothing if not patient! Rosa: And too laid back. Main Events * Wyatt's Shiinotic reveals it has the ability Illuminate. * Wyatt and Rosa meet Nando and his Budew. * Nando tells the group about Incenses. * Nando makes the deal to breed with Rosa's Ditto once his Budew evolves. * Rosa buys the Rose Incense and Full Incense, giving the Rose Incense to Nando. * Wyatt learns of the usage of honey. * Wyatt's Cutiefly debuts. Its ability is Honey Gather. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Nando * Old Lady Pokémon * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Cutiefly (Wyatt's, debut) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Budew (Nando's) * Zigzagoon * Bidoof * Wurmple * Dustox * Murkrow * Seedot * Buneary * Misdreavus * Combee (several) Trivia * Nando still has a Budew in this episode. This means this episode occurs prior to Vs. Budew. * The "instinctual person" Nando referred to in Vs. Budew was Rosa. * Wyatt's Shiinotic was originally going to have the ability Effect Spore to be more useful in battle. It was given Illuminate to assist with catching Pokémon. * This episode explains why Rosa was unable to get a Munchlax egg, and help her gain the ability to do so. * This episode shows how Nando gets a Rose Incense. * Nando is the first rival character that appeared in PT:D that appeared in this series. He will have a large role in the PT:W series. * Wyatt was originally going to capture a male Combee instead of using a Cutiefly. This was changed relatively last minute prior to airing, due to wanting to include another Gen VII Pokémon in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt